My weird and crazy ideas
by Turtlepower12
Summary: Before you get crazy and say/think 'Oh. Cool. It's another lit ninjago story from Turtle', it's not a story. It's all my future potential stories. I'd love for you guys to read them and share your thoughts with me.
1. I'm weird and crazy!

**My ideas!** **There's a lot** **of them. If you guys want me to, I'll put up little sneak peaks at what I came up with regarding these stories. How's that sound? Enjoy my creative ideas!**

-Ninjago (Moana style)

info: Nya, daughter of Ray and Mya, loves the ocean, but she can never go out and explore it because of something that happened ages ago. When she finally manages to leave, she has to find the demigod of the sun and sea, Autumn (changing her for this story). Can they return the heart to its rightful place? Or will everything be destroyed?

-19 years later

info: Basically a continuation of my one-shot _The fair_. Autumn and Lloyd come back to Harry's dimension with Ron to find out what Harry's problem is. It just may be more than Autumn can handle. Can Lloyd help her calm down enough to help them? Or will she just go home and leave them there?

-The tales of Black Bat and The Green Ninja (Ninjago AU) (Miraculous style)

info: Autumn seems to be an ordinary teenage girl - she dreams of becoming a fashion designer, is a bit awkward and has a crush on a classmate. But she has a secret other teenagers don't have - she lives a double life as a crime-fighting superhero known as Black Bat. She uses her superpowers to help protect Ninjago from supervillain Overlord. She is assisted, reluctantly, by fellow hero The Green Ninja, even though she insists she doesn't need him - a stance she might not take if she knew his alter ego is her crush, Lloyd. Together, Black Bat and The Green Ninja help keep Ninjago safe from Overlord and other villains. **(I have never seen this, but after analyzing it, I decided that Autumn and Lloyd are better for this story)**

-Season 7 of Ninjago(working on it)

info: Alice and the ninja are glad to have a new home. Cole is just happy to be alive again, and he seems to have a new power. What will they do when they hear about the Time twins and the four blades of time? What will Alice's reaction be to seeing her adopted parents again?

-Journey of birth

info: Alice is curious about her birth mother. She researches all she can, with help from Kai and Nya, and sets off. On the way, she meets a stranger who seems nice enough for her. Does this stranger have anything to do with Alice's birth family?

-My little Ninjago: Friendship is Spinjitzu

info: Basically MLP universe, but with Ninjago elements. Lloyd has lived in the capital of Ninjago, Ninjago City, all his life. He is the star pupil, and nephew, of Prince Wu, and has a dragon companion, Ezen. With the Summer Sun Celebration coming up, he is sent to a town called Jamanakai and meets 6 other ponies. Will he stop the threat that he thinks is coming? Or will all of Ninjago be emerged in darkess?

-Life is fanfiction, fanfiction is life

info: What if the stories that we were writing about, and our lives, what if they were written by the fictional characters that we love so much? What would they be doing? How will this go? Pin off Pinterest. I just thought of it.

-MLP **(No creative title yet)**

info: The dimension of My little pony, where everything is as peaceful it can be. Though, not for long. Yin escaped from Autumn into this world, and Autumn followed the robot. Can Autumn get help from the Mane 6? Or will she be stubborn and try to find Yin on her own?

-Frozen **(No creative title yet)**

info: What would happen if Autumn and Lloyd helped Elsa and Anna after Elsa brought forth the eternal winter? What will be Lloyd's reaction when he hears that his girlfriend's nickname is the new queen's actual name? What will Autumn's be? Can they help Elsa bring back summer? Will they make a difference in Arendelle?

-How to train your dragon 2 **(No title yet)**

info: Autumn goes to a world filled with dragons and vikings. Her boyfriend and Alice go with her. They all hear about a war that's going to happen, and want to do something about it. Will they help the vikings who rides dragons? Or will they just stay out of it and let the events unfold?

 **These** **are my ideas so far. What do you all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Even though it might not say that I updated or anything, but every time I have a new idea, I will put it on here and update this. Leave me a nice little review please. They make my day.**


	2. Part 2

**Appartantly I have more ideas that I need to get off my brain.**

 **Alice: Not like you're overwhelming yourself as it is.**

 **Anyway, if you like an idea so much that you have ideas of your own about them, don't be afraid to PM me about anything.**

-Wild parallel(already being worked on)

info: Autumn finishes an invention to look into alternate realities. What if it did more than that? What if it actually brought her to the reality she was looking at to experience it for herself? If her alternate wasn't as good with machines as she is and didn't make one, will she be stuck there forever?

-Kidnapped(WK)

info: After rescuing snowy owls from Donita, you would think that the Wild Kratts could take a break. Well, not when Autumn is kidnapped right after that and forced into doing something that she would never do. Will the Wild Kratts save her?


End file.
